Fragmentation structures, such as fragmentation warheads, mines, etc., are employed to disperse fragments over a target area. In simple form, fragmentation structures may utilize natural fragmentation of a casing of the structure. Natural fragmentation often produces fragments of varying size with varying explosion dispersion patterns. Other fragmentation structures may have a case that is scored or a composite case that has prefabricated molded-in fragments in effort to control fragment size and explosion dispersion pattern.